No es Sammy
by Le reve de l'arlequin
Summary: "No es Sammy. Eso ya no es Sammy. Sammy se fue hace mucho tiempo. Sammy ya no existe más" End!verse. Angst.


**_No es Sammy_ **

**Disclaimer:** _Ni Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, guardaría a Los Winchester y a Cas en una caja para que nadie les pueda hacer daño nunca más :)_

**Advertencia:**_ Spoilers del episodio 4 de la quinta temporada, "The end", Major Character Death (es canon en el episodio), Angst.  
_

**Nota:**_ A pesar de lo triste, este episodio es uno de mis favoritos! Desde que lo ví tenía la idea de escribir algo basado en este capítulo. Tambien quiero escribir algo basado en Cas, porque su historia me da mucha pena y me encanta.  
_

_En fín, gracias por leer 3  
_

* * *

- Dean ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? Sabes que siempre podemos..

- Déjalo, Cas. No hay nada que podamos hacer y tú lo sabes bien.

- Pero podemos intentarlo una vez más. Podemos…

- No!

- Pero Sam…

- No, Cas. Esa cosa no es Sam. Sammy ya no está ahí.

oOoOoOo

El ruido se detiene de golpe y el silencio llena por completo el ambiente, es un silencio sepulcral, un silencio infinito. La culpa pesa en sus hombros y su aliento se atora en la garganta cuando los minutos pasan y no se escucha nada. El ambiente es pesado y cae sobre su cuerpo con fuerza, gotas de sudor perlan su rostro y se deslizan hasta perderse en el hueco de su cuello. Retiene el aliento y afina el oído una vez más… Nada, no se escucha nada.

El único ruido que rompe la quietud es el suave crujido de sus botas sobre las hojas secas, eso y la tormenta que se desata dentro de su cabeza.

_"No es Sammy. Eso ya no es Sammy. Sammy se fue hace mucho tiempo. Sammy ya no existe más"_

Camina lento, a paso firme pero tranquilo, su cuerpo se balancea con gracia felina, años de entrenamiento dibujados en cada músculo, grabados en cada hueso. Años de entrenamiento es lo que impide a su aliento acelerarse en cuanto lo ve. Años de entrenamiento y rabia pura son lo que lo sujetan a la tierra, mano firme y cabeza erguida.

No hace falta ser cauteloso, no hace falta jugar a las escondidas, de todos modos él ya sabe que está allí. Y no dicen nada por largos minutos, el silencio envolviéndose entre ellos, flotando y girando, apretando y abrazando.

_"No es Sammy. Eso ya no es Sammy. Sammy se fue hace mucho tiempo. Sammy ya no existe más"_

No es difícil convencerse de ello, el extraño al frente suyo viste la piel se su hermano, tiene el rostro, y las manos y los ojos de Sammy, pero no es Sammy. Dean lo puede ver en el modo en que cuadra sus hombros, espina recta, columna arqueada, y en la forma en que sus ojos se ensombrecen y su tono decae tres colores abajo.

El monstruo que lleva la piel de su hermano sonríe con sorna, sus labios estrechándose en una mueca obscena, y es tan inusual y desconocida que Dean siente alivio por primera vez desde que llegó. Si es que buscaba una prueba de que el bastardo ya no tenía rastro de humanidad en él, era esa.

_"No es Sammy. Eso ya no es Sammy. Sammy se fue hace mucho tiempo. Sammy ya no existe más"_

Dean está listo para acabar de una vez por todas. El odio y la furia se destilan por cada poro de su piel y Dean está listo, como nunca antes lo había estado. La mano no le tiembla cuando alza la pistola, el corazón no le duele cuando enfoca su blanco. Toma un profundo respiro y aprieta el gatillo.

El ruido se expande en ondas, rebota en cada superficie, retumba en sus oídos y luego… Nada, silencio.

_"No es Sammy. Eso ya no es Sammy. Sammy se fue hace mucho tiempo. Sammy ya no existe más"_

No lo es. Excepto que cuando abre los ojos y mira, si lo es. Es Sammy quien le devuelve la mirada. Sammy, estúpidamente alto y largo cabello. Sammy con sus malditos ojos de cachorro llenos de confusión y terror. Sammy… Sammy… Sammy.

- ¿Dean?

Y ahí está, ese tono que su hermano pequeño utilizaba solo con él. Ese tono que denota amor, y cariño, y necesidad y sobre todo miedo. Ese tono tan propio de Sam. Y Dean se quiebra, ya no su corazón, porque eso se partió años atrás, sino su mente. Se rompe en millones y millones de pequeños trocitos.

- ¡Oh, dios no! ¡Sam! ¿Sammy? Por dios, lo siento tanto Sammy

Sus manos agarran la tibia piel de su hermano, dedos hundiéndose en el firme músculo de su pecho donde la bala se zambulló. La herida sangra y es todo rojo, el aire se llena de olor metálico y la cabeza de Dean da vueltas y vueltas. Es Sammy. Es Sammy. Sus manos tiemblan intentando parar la hemorragia, sus dedos se pelean con la tela del traje de Sam. Y está tan ocupado palpando cada capa centímetro del cuerpo de su hermano que no siente el cambio en Sam, no hasta que es tarde y en menos de un segundo se encuentra aprisionado contra el sucio suelo, un brillante zapato aplastando su cuello.

- Dean Winchester, siempre tan impaciente por proteger al pequeño y dulce Sammy. ¿No es así? Es una lástima que Sammy no esté aquí para ver lo lindo que te ves bajo mis pies, donde perteneces. Oh, espera. Pero Sammy si está aquí, Dean. Sin embargo, está un poco indispuesto y no puede venir a decir hola por sí mismo, pero te manda muchos saludos.

Las palabras de Lucifer son como un balde de agua helada congelando hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. ¿Sammy aún está ahí? ¿Sammy ha estado todo este tiempo atrapado en su propio cuerpo? ¡No! Dean iba a matar a su propio hermano. ¡Maldición! ¡Él disparó para matar a su propio hermano!

- ¿Sorprendido? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón, Dean?

Lucifer sonríe y son los hoyuelos de Sam los que aparecen. Lucifer sonríe y Dean sabe que no es Sammy, que nunca fue Sammy, que nunca lo será. Y se culpa por no haberse dado cuenta antes. El parásito en el cuerpo de su hermano apesta a azufre y a colonia barata. Sammy siempre olía a jabón de hotel, café y pólvora, al cuero del los asientos del Impala y a whiskey. Sammy olía a casa... Sammy ya no huele a casa nunca mas.

Lo último que se escucha es el crujido del cuello de Dean al romperse, el ruido resuena una vez más en la distancia y luego… Nada, silencio.


End file.
